Miroir d'eau
by Groumde
Summary: L'Ange Suprême avait tout de suite su que ces deux-là lui donneraient du travail. Et il en fût ainsi : ni le Paradis, ni l'Enfer n'avait de prise sur les âmes d'Haku et Zabuza.


Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon noël!

**Les non logés** qui laisseront une **review** sur ce os trouveront une **réponse** sur mon **LJ**, dont l'adresse se trouve sur ma page de profil!

.

.

.

.

.

V

**Miroir d'eau**

.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de lire…ou de ne pas lire cette histoire :**

- Il s'agit d'une romance entre deux hommes.

- Univers alternatif.

- Conte.

- One Shot.

.

**Résumé :** L'Ange Suprême avait tout de suite su que ces deux-là lui donneraient du travail. Et il en fût ainsi : ni le Paradis, ni l'Enfer n'avait de prise sur les âmes d'Haku et Zabuza.

.

**Influences :**

- Chanson de Karen O, _Lost Fur_.

- Conte d'Henri Gougaud, extrait de son ouvrage Contes d'Asie, _Le fil d'Araignée_.

.

**Personnages principaux :**

- Haku

- Zabuza

.

.

.

« _Si c'était…possible, j'aimerais…venir avec…toi là-haut… Mais…je n'aurai…pas cette chance… » _(1)

.

.

Au Paradis, l'Ange Suprême avait la lourde tâche de veiller sur tous les anges.

Certains étaient de vrais petits garnements, toujours à faire des farces et mettre le bazar dans la fragile architecture des nuages (Le pire fut quand Minato avait sculpté un cumulus en forme de cornet de glace…deux boules… Un catastrophe !).

D'autres avaient trop chaud ou trop froid, alors qu'il est bien connu qu'au Paradis la température est idéale pour tout un chacun.

Quelques anges avaient des envies culinaires abracadabrantes, tel que des crevettes en croute de chocolat, des œufs de dodo à la coque, des espumas du durian à la worcestershire sauce sur feuilleté de sauterelles, ou pire encore, des _salsifis_ !

D'autres encore venaient régulièrement le solliciter avec des questions métaphysiques…très métaphysiques (Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus sur Terre, avançons-nous la tête en haut ou en bas ?).

Bref, toutes ces petites choses, l'Ange Suprême devait les gérer et il y parvenait toujours. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour rendre ses anges heureux ? Et puis, quand tout était en ordre, il avait l'immense privilège de pouvoir se reposer ou méditer dans son jardin _personnel._

C'était un jardin tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, à vrai dire. De l'herbe, quelques fleurs, un pommier… Une dizaine de pierres plates menaient à un pont de bois, d'apparence fragile, permettant de traverser un petit bassin d'eau. C'était sur ce pont, ou bien sur les bords du bassin, que l'Ange Suprême passait le plus clair de son temps libre. Et pour cause, cette étendue d'eau n'avait rien d'ordinaire : si l'on se penchait à gauche du pont, on pouvait y voir les Enfers et si l'on se penchait à droite du pont, on pouvait y voir le monde des mortels. Autant dire de longues heures de divertissement en perspective.

Cependant, ces derniers temps, l'Ange Suprême avait l'air soucieux, abîmé dans la contemplation des Enfers… Un de ses anges, prénommé Haku, n'était pas heureux.

Haku était pourtant un ange apprécié de tous ses congénères. Il était toujours entouré. De ses ailes on lissait les plumes. On peignait ses longs cheveux d'ébène. On lui offrait les fruits les plus mûrs. On chantait pour apaiser sa peine. Mais l'insouciance qui caractérisait les habitants du Paradis ne chassait jamais la mélancolie dans son regard. Non, la grâce divine n'atteignait jamais son cœur tourmenté. A chaque instant d'éternité, les pensées d'Haku étaient toutes tournées vers celui qui représentait tout pour lui : le sanguinaire Zabuza. Et il savait bien où celui-ci se trouvait : en Enfers.

.

.

Un jour, sa mélancolie fut telle qu'il alla trouver l'Ange Suprême. Ce dernier l'attendait. Il l'accueillit avec chaleur. Il était prêt à tout pour rendre ses anges heureux, aussi entendit il la requête du si pur Haku :

« S'il vous plait, je voudrais le voir, juste le voir. Pas lui parler, pas le toucher, juste le voir. »

L'Ange Suprême savait de qui son protégé parlait.

Zabuza et Haku…

Il avait tout de suite su que ces deux-là poseraient problème lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés ensemble au carrefour de la mort. L'un avait pris l'escalier de gauche, celui descendant dans les ténèbres l'autre l'escalier de droite, promesse de tous les délices.

Pourtant, rien n'avait pu effacer la mélancolie dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés par le dernier jugement : ni les douleurs de l'enfer, ni les joies du paradis. Rien.

Alors, l'Ange Suprême invita Haku à partager un banc avec lui, dans son jardin personnel. Ils restèrent là un long moment en silence. Haku semblait ne plus rien attendre, ne plus rien espérer. Son regard était éteint. Il demeurait juste là, les mains sur ses genoux.

« N'as-tu pas remarqué, Haku, la singularité de cet endroit ? »

« C'est un très bel endroit, Ange Suprême, concéda le jeune homme sans même lever les yeux. »

Haku était ainsi depuis son arrivée au jardin d'Eden. Toujours conciliant. Sans volonté. Toujours souriant. Sans vie.

« Ho, je ne te parle pas de ces crocus vernus, somme toute remarquables, mon ange. En fait, ce jardin possède en son sein un des secrets les mieux gardé du Paradis. Il s'agit de ce bassin, au bord duquel nous sommes assis. Ne voudrais-tu pas en contempler le fond ? »

Egal à lui-même, Haku se leva et ses pieds nus le conduisirent sur la rive gauche du bassin. Et, comme un pantin malheureux, il plongea le regard dans l'eau morte.

Les yeux d'Haku trouvèrent immédiatement ceux de Zabuza qui, pour une raison inconnue, avaient été attirés vers le ciel de mercure qu'était le petit bassin vu des Enfers.

Zabuza était impitoyablement léché par les flammes et piqué par les fourches incandescentes des démons inférieurs. Malgré tout, son visage noirci de suie restait étrangement impassible. Personne ici-bas n'avait encore entendu le ninja crier, se plaindre ou supplier. Au début, les démons inférieurs avaient tenté de le faire plier. Mais les jours avaient passé et ils avaient renoncé. Cet homme là était pire qu'un démon, disaient-ils.

A cet instant pourtant, ses yeux brillaient d'un amour infini, faisant écho à ceux de Haku.

Leur échange silencieux et plein d'émoi dura ainsi de longues heures. Puis l'Ange Suprême y mit un terme, posant ses mains sur les frêles épaules d'Haku. Ce contact ramena le jeune homme à la réalité : il était au Paradis. Zabuza avait mérité les Enfers. L'Ange Suprême posa un regard sévère sur le ninja de Kiri. Et ce dernier l'affronta sans détour, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse avec son adorable disciple.

Haku se laissa guider, comme une marionnette. Et, avant même qu'il n'ait pu le réaliser, il était de nouveau entouré des autres anges, qui le questionnaient sur ce qu'il avait vu dans le jardin de l'Ange Suprême. Mais Haku resta silencieux, le regard débordant d'émois et le cœur rempli d'espoir. L'espoir de revoir Zabuza.

Depuis, chaque jour, Haku allait trouver l'Ange Suprême. C'était plus fort que lui. Il venait toujours avec la même supplique à la bouche :

« S'il vous plait, je voudrais le voir, juste le voir. Pas lui parler, pas le toucher, juste le voir. ».

Et l'Ange Suprême ne pouvait que lui accorder cette requête, lui qui était le garant de la félicité de tous les anges du paradis.

.

.

C'est ainsi qu'il se prit d'affection pour le damné Zabuza. Il l'observait tous les jours aux côtés d'Haku et s'y était attaché.

Si bien qu'un jour, alors qu'il avait une nième fois raccompagné Haku aux portes de son jardin, il décida d'agir. Après tout, c'était son devoir : rendre tous les anges heureux.

Il revînt seul dans son sanctuaire et se posta sur le pont. Il se pencha de nouveau au-dessus du bassin, sur la gauche. Sans grand étonnement, Zabuza ne leva pas le nez vers lui, comme lorsqu'Haku était là. Cette constatation le fit sourire, le confortant dans sa décision.

L'Ange Suprême fit alors glisser de ses doigts généreux une corde de lin blanc qui traversa l'eau morte et vint frôler l'épaule du ninja. Ce dernier leva finalement le regard et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui arrivait. Ses yeux évaluèrent rapidement le nombre et la position des démons inférieurs les plus proches avant qu'il ne se saisisse fermement de la corde.

Et il commença à grimper, grimper, grimper...

Le chemin était long jusqu'au paradis, si bien que le lendemain, lorsqu'Haku se présenta au palais de l'Ange Suprême, il n'avait pas encore atteint la surface. Les forces commençaient à lui manquer. Mais sa volonté de fer n'était plus à démontrer, aussi continuait il vaillamment de grimper, ne se préoccupant pas plus de la distance, évitant de regarder vers le haut.

Face à ce spectacle, la joie d'Haku explosa.

« Zabuza ! cria-t-il. »

Lorsque le damné vit le visage d'Haku, il redoubla d'efforts, gagné par une force surhumaine. Il avalait la distance avec une vélocité irréelle. Et le cœur d'Haku suivait le même rythme. L'ange tendit même ses bras au travers de l'eau, pour l'encourager.

Cependant, les damnés restés au sol avaient eux aussi finit par apercevoir la corde. Après une lutte sans merci, les plus forts avaient commencé leur ascension, laissant les autres à leur suite. C'était un spectacle effrayant que ce ramassis de damnés cherchant à s'élever vers le Ciel.

Quand il s'en aperçu, Zabuza fut pris de colère : avec leur poids, ils allaient casser le lin et l'empêcher de rejoindre Haku ! Aussi se fit-il un devoir de couper la corde en dessous de lui, comme il put.

Lorsqu'il y parvint, on entendit jusque dans le monde des vivants les cris de désespoir et d'agonie des damnés retombant dans l'enfer des flammes…

Mais Zabuza n'en avait cure.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le Ciel et les bras de Haku pour recommencer à grimper.

Cependant, témoin silencieux de la scène, l'Ange Suprême était déçu. La peine avait envahi son âme. Ses espoirs étaient anéantis. Il s'était trompé...

Zabuza n'avait pas sa place au paradis. Son cœur ne connaissait pas la générosité et il se moquait des autres tant que ses propres intérêts étaient servis. Il avait coupé le lin blanc, refusant aux autres damnés une chance de s'en sortir.

« Ton Zabuza n'est pas un ange, dit-il à Haku. Il ne peut vivre parmi nous. »

Et il laissa la corde s'échapper de sa main créatrice.

Et Zabuza tomba, tomba, tomba sans fin dans les ténèbres.

.

.

A cet instant, une douleur sans nom s'empara du cœur d'Haku.

Non, Zabuza n'était pas un ange. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Mais qu'importe, lui en était un, et il était si pur qu'aimer un damné était à sa portée.

Alors, le visage ravagé de larmes, il plongea dans le bassin, sans que l'Ange Suprême ne puisse le retenir.

Haku chuta sans fin. La chaleur infernale rougissait ses joues. Il se rapprochait de Zabuza, de plus en plus, à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Le ninja de Kiri avait rejoint le brasier au sol et voyait avec horreur son ange fuser vers lui. Telle une comète, ses ailes blanches prirent feu. Ses longs cheveux noirs s'emmêlèrent et la suie commença à tâcher sa peau de porcelaine.

Insupportable.

Zabuza avait envie de hurler. Haku ne pouvait pas le rejoindre sans mourir, se disait il, oubliant qu'ils avaient déjà trépassés. Et même s'il survivait, il ne supporterait jamais que son disciple subisse les tortures réservées aux êtres maudits peuplant les Enfers.

Il devait empêcher ça, coûte que coûte.

Toute sa volonté était tournée vers cet ultime but.

Tout son corps se tendait vers Haku.

Toute son âme, si vérolée soit elle, était dévouée à Haku, à sa préservation, à sa protection.

Il voulait déchirer son propre corps…mais il ne put qu'ouvrir ses bras, dans un geste vain, pour attraper son ange déchu lorsqu'il le percuterait. Il était tellement obnubilé par sa lutte désespérée pour sauver Haku qu'il ne perçut pas la douleur qui déchirait son dos. Du sang coulait depuis ses omoplates jusque dans le creux de ses reins et sur ses cuisses.

Lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'Haku, il n'avait toujours pas réalisé que c'était lui qui volait et non l'autre qui chutait plus rapidement. Deux immenses ailes noires avaient percé son dos et le portaient dans son dessein de sauver Haku. Elles faisaient un bruit terrible en battant furieusement.

Enfin, les bras de Zabuza rencontrèrent le corps frêle d'Haku. Ses ailes calcinées témoignaient de sa déchéance, mais Zabuza ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus beau. Il le serra contre lui, respirant l'odeur entêtante de ses cheveux ébouriffés. Puis ils se contemplèrent longuement, profitant de cet instant d'éternité.

En bas, les démons inférieurs avaient cessé leur macabre besogne, offrant un instant de répit aux damnés. Les regards des uns et des autres étaient tournés vers le spectacle qu'offraient Zabuza et Haku.

En haut, tous les anges s'étaient réunis autour de la rive gauche bassin, attiré par une force irrépressible dans le jardin de l'Ange Suprême. Leurs petits cœurs s'emballèrent comme cela n'était plus arrivé depuis leur mort.

Haku avait posé son front contre celui de son démon et ses douces paupières s'étaient fermées. Il souriait, enfin serein. Dans les yeux de Zabuza, il n'y avait plus de mélancolie. Mais ils étaient irrémédiablement attirés par les lèvres tentatrices d'Haku…

Non, il ne serait jamais un ange.

Sa bouche prit avec douceur celle du jeune garçon qui, par delà la mort, lui avait toujours été dévoué. De petites lèvres papillonnèrent sur les siennes... Une petite langue lui donna une timide caresse…

Ils échangèrent alors un baiser passionné, qui fit rougir les anges et piaffer les démons.

Une lumière aveuglante émana de leurs corps, envahissant petit à petit les ténèbres des damnés. Puis tout se dissipa…

Anges et démons constatèrent avec stupéfaction que Zabuza et Haku avaient disparu.

.

.

Comme tous les matins, le jeune Inari traversait avec entrain le pont bâti par son grand-père, Tazuna, afin de rejoindre son école de ninja. Il rêvait de devenir aussi fort et courageux que son père et Naruto.

Mais, ce matin-là, tout ne se passa pas comme d'habitude.

Deux corps lui barraient la route. Deux ninjas paisiblement endormis. L'un massif, étalé sur le dos, et l'autre plus délicat, pelotonné contre le flan du premier. Leurs vêtements étaient parsemés de neige. Des flocons venaient caresser leurs visages pleins de suie et leurs chevelures sombres.

Au Paradis, dans le jardin de l'Ange Suprême, tous les anges étaient réunis sur la rive droite du bassin à l'eau morte…

.

**Fin**

(1) « _Si c'était…possible, j'aimerais…venir avec…toi là-haut… Mais…je n'aurai…pas cette chance… » _: Extrait de l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
